


La sangre derramada.

by Shiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventures, General, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiga/pseuds/Shiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante siglos, los dos clanes han vivido enfrentados, en una contienda que no parece tener fin. Las razones de la lucha se perdieron hace generaciones, pero aún así, siguen peleando y matándose entre ellos. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar, y se verán obligados a una última lucha que lo decidirá todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escapar de la muerte.

La sangre derramada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla... 

Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.

 

Durante siglos, los dos clanes han vivido enfrentados, en una contienda que no parece tener fin. Las razones de la lucha se perdieron hace generaciones, pero aún así, siguen peleando y matándose entre ellos. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar, y se verán obligados a una última lucha que lo decidirá todo.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La sangre derramada

Capítulo uno: Escapar de la muerte.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Está muerto.

Solo piensa en eso, en que no tendría que estar ahí, y sin embargo aún respira.

Siente el peso sobre su cuerpo, el aroma a tierra removida, las pequeñas patitas de los insectos carroñeros recorrer su carne en una búsqueda infinita de alimento.

Las alimañas expectantes, acechando la zanja en la que ha sido enterrado, junto a una docena de cuerpos mas.

No sabe quienes son sus compañeros de lecho, solo que huele demasiado, están fríos, aunque la tierra arde a su alrededor. Casi siente que le quema en las heridas abiertas.

Tiene que salir, como sea. Excava con las manos desnudas, horada la piel de sus dedos hasta hacerla sangrar, pierde el conocimiento un centenar de veces, pero tiene que salir, tiene que buscar ayuda.

Casi puede notar el frío helado de la noche en su rostro, cuando por fin logra mover la suficiente arena como para asomar. No sabe de donde le viene la fuerza, no sabe si es por sobrevivir o por pura cabezonería, pero lo logra; de algún modo, consigue salir fuera, pararse de pie sobre su propia tumba, moverse un paso, otro y otro mas.

Se aleja.

Apenas si ha avanzado un par de metros cuando las pequeñas criaturas, perros hambrientos y algún que otro visitante nocturno, comienzan a sacar pedazos de carne de los cuerpos que yacían a su lado por el hueco que él mismo ha creado.

Se apoya en un hombro, un árbol le sostiene. El aire le rodea, pero no siente nada mas. Si le preguntan, ni siquiera tiene muy claro como demonios puede estar de pie así, si ya está muerto.

Nota la boca inundada, se arquea hacia delante para escupir, sangre.

El dolor se hace presente, su lengua ha sido cercenada, eso lo recuerda. Al igual que recuerda la cara de quien se lo ha hecho. Un compañero, un amigo, un hermano... cumpliendo con su labor en el clan.

Kuroko vacila en su siguiente paso, cae de rodillas pero logra levantarse.

Usa su antebrazo para limpiar la sangre de su barbilla, y lo único que logra es mezclarlo con la tierra que mancha su ropa, harapienta y destrozada.

Solo se le ocurre un lugar al que acudir. Seguramente le rematarán, no estaría mal, aunque tiene la ligera esperanza de que no sea así, de que ese clan lo acoja en su seno sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Al fin y al cabo, solo es un muerto mas.

….......................

 

Odia el silencio, y mas en mitad de la noche.

No lo soporta, siempre anuncia algo malo, muy malo. 

Cuando en la noche ni un solo animal logra hacerle llegar sus quejas, es mala señal.

Solo sus pasos, las sandalias de tela sobre la arenisca del camino. Va ladeando la cabeza, contando los farolillos que alumbran el exterior de las casas, que le son tan conocidas.

Teppei sonríe, para él solo, a pesar de que siente que algo va mal.

Los dominios del clan aparecen, cortando el horizonte, cambiando de un modo sutil las líneas de las casas del resto. Su clan, ancestral y mas antiguo que el tiempo, ya estaba ahí mucho antes de que se creara la ciudad a su alrededor, y él conocía cada piedra del camino, cada brizna, cada hoja de cada árbol. 

Aprieta el paso al ver un extraño fardo pegado a la puerta de entrada.

La mano en la espada, por si acaso, pasos seguros pero cautelosos.

Se agacha, y nota una mata de pelo. Parece una persona, aunque no huele como un ser vivo.

Aparta un poco las telas, ahoga un gemido de sopresa.

– Hyuuga, abre, soy yo. –Golpea la puerta con el puño cerrado, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo junto a sus rodillas.

Parece un niño, muy mal herido. Pronto se da cuenta de que no lo es, es mas bien un adolescente, aunque no lo puede asegurar aún.

Aparta un poco de tela mas, sus heridas se hacen visibles. Puede ver como sujeta sus propias vísceras con una mano, los profundos cortes en sus brazos, mostrando hueso y tendón. Le faltan dedos, una gran parte de la oreja.

Respira, lentamente y a pequeños sorbos, pero respira.

Kiyoshi se inclina sobre su pecho, hay pulso, leve pero hay.

Tras él la puerta emite un gemido lastimero al abrirse y no tarda ni un parpadeo en tomar el cuerpo en sus brazos y meterlo a la carrera en los dominios del clan.

–¿Quién es?. – El guardián le pregunta, uniendo sus piernas a los rápidos pasos del recién llegado.

\- No lo sé, estaba en la puerta. Necesito agua. – Lo lleva hasta una sala, anterior a las habitaciones, y ahí lo deposita en el suelo con todo el cuidado del mundo.

\- Podría ser una trampa, un enemigo, ¿Estás loco?. – Intenta apartarlo, pero solo un vistazo le hace consciente de que Kiyoshi tiene razón al darse prisa. - Voy por ayuda.

Escucha sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo lateral, y su voz, gritando a todos que salieran de sus habitaciones.

Riko aparece, la sábana superpuesta para cubrirla, su sirviente con ella muy cerca.

–Por todos los dioses, ¿qué le han hecho a este muchacho?. – Se arrodilla junto al cuerpo, le ayuda a quitar las telas que lo cubren hasta dejarlo desnudo sobre las maderas del suelo. 

Por fin llega el agua, y le limpian, sin mucho cuidado. Primero tienen que estar seguros del alcance de las lesiones, y no necesitan mucho tiempo para ver que son muy graves.

\- Le han torturado. – Teppei murmura lo que es evidente para todos. Mitobe aparece en la sala, la caja con los útiles médicos en sus manos.

La sangre y la arena mezcladas recorren el suelo, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa al médico. 

El hombre se concentra en su labor, limpia, desinfecta y cose todas y cada una de sus lesiones. Incluso las mas escabrosas; para eso está en el clan, ese es su cometido.

Hyuuga revisa las prendas, busca algo que le identifique, algún arma, escudo, documento... nada.

Los harapos que lo cubren parecen ser un uniforme ninja estándar, negro liso y de tela gruesa como para soportar los elementos y el roce, pero nada hay en ellos que diga algo sobre su propietario.

Mitobe limpia el interior de su boca, suspira asqueado por la situación. Mira a Riko y niega. Le han cortado la lengua.

La chica se pone a su lado, limpia con cariño y delicadeza su rostro, su pelo, que se descubre de un azul celeste precioso. 

Todos se miran, ninguno le reconoce. Y es extraño, llevan toda la vida ahí, conocen a todo el mundo, su red de informadores es inmensa, y no recuerdan nadie con ese cabello tan llamativo, aunque si que conocen a la persona capaz de infligir ese tipo de heridas.

– Llevadle dentro. – Riko se adelanta. – Acomodadle en la sala de las ropas, junto a mi cuarto, y que venga Izuki. Quiero que rastree sus pasos, a ver de donde venía antes de aparecer en nuestra puerta.

–Así se hará. – Kiyoshi se queda a su lado, limpiando la sangre que ha manchado sus manos, atento a los últimos movimientos del médico.

Le observa administrarle diferentes inyecciones, tapar y vendar casi todo su cuerpo, coser con tranquilidad los lugares donde la carne había sido cercenada brutalmente.

– Voy a matar a ese animal. – La rabia con la que lo dice sobresalta a la chica. – Ha sido él, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Esa puta no tiene compasión y sus perros mucho menos. Tenemos que hacer algo.

– Y lo haremos, no te alteres, pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que este chico sobrevive a los próximos dos o tres días. Cuando esté fuera de peligro, decidiremos que hacer.

Teppei hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y espera a que Mitobe acabe para tomarlo en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado, y llevarle donde la princesa les ha ordenado acomodarle.

Por un momento está tentado en quedarse ahí, a su lado, pero el cansancio hace aparición, obligándole sin que él quiera, a ir a su propia habitación y caer en su lecho para un merecido descanso nocturno.

 

….................

 

La oscuridad mas absoluta es su reino, el lugar donde se siente cómodo, a salvo.

De rodillas en mitad del cuarto, Aomine medita. 

Concentrado en su respiración, no deja que nada mas lo perturbe. Sus dedos estirados, posados con desdén en el frío metal de la hoja de su espada, un firme recordatorio de que sigue con vida, que solo de ella puede fiarse, y de nadie mas.

Aprieta la mandíbula cuando su tranquilidad es rota sin consideración alguna.

Los pasos apresurados que recorren las maderas del pasillo son ruidosos, y reconocibles.

– Aomine, la princesa quiere verte. – La voz suena aburrida, sin ganas. – Quiere vernos a todos.

No añade nada mas, no espera respuesta alguna; sabe que no la tendrá.

El ninja cierra los ojos, se sume de nuevo en el silencio. Llena de aire sus pulmones hasta su límite casi doloroso, recorre el filo de su arma hasta al punta, y sube de nuevo los dedos por ella hasta que la empuñadura le anuncia el final de la parte cortante.

Un solo gesto, rápido e inapreciable para el ojo inexperto, y la espada pende de su costado, con suma maestría.

Sus pasos recorren el oscuro palacio sin hacer apenas ruido, mas bien parece que se desliza, que flota sobre el suelo.

Tras la puerta puede escuchar a la princesa gruñir, molesta.

Sea lo que sea lo que ocurre, la tiene de mal humor.

Apenas si ha deslizado el panel unos centímetros, un cuerpo cae a sus pies, un muchacho del servicio.

Momoi recorre la distancia hasta él, le patea con los blancos tabis cubriendo sus pequeños pies, sosteniendo el borde del Kimono entre sus dedos, para moverse con maestría.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Supone que su reunión de emergencia no tiene que ver con el chico, es algo mas importante.

La princesa le mira, y es cuando se interpone entre ella y el chico, creando un espacio para que huya lo mas rápido posible.

Momoi aprieta los mofletes, molesta por que su juguete haya escapado.

– Ese estúpido viejo. – Recorre la sala hasta el centro, toma un pergamino que yace tirado y se lo tiende al moreno. – Dice que tenemos que terminar con las matanzas de civiles... y que tenemos que … argh, mejor que lo leas por ti mismo.

Aomine asiente, se acerca al pequeño recipiente de aceite con una mecha prendida y lee con atención.

La orden es clara e inamovible.

El emperador quiere que su guerra con el clan Seirin termine de inmediato.

Ya que no está seguro de que un tratado de paz sea cumplido por ambas partes, propone, no, mas bien ordena, que las princesas deben contraer matrimonio con alguien del clan contrario... y proporcionar un heredero en un año o menos.  
Los hombres de cada clan deberán cuidar de su virtud hasta el día del matrimonio, y ninguno de ellos tiene permitido negarse; bajo pena de muerte inmediata.

Aomine relee la misiva un par de veces mas, supira.

– No pienso casarme con ninguno de esos perdedores, antes prefiero la muerte...¡¡¿Me oyes?!!. – Golpea a Daiki en la cara con la mano abierta; él ni se inmuta ante la agresión.

– ¿Qué quieres de mi?. – No la mira, no cuestiona, no se pregunta si está bien o mal, solo obedece como miembro del clan Too lo que ordena y manda su princesa, y antes que ella su madre, y la madre de su madre...

– Quiero que te cueles en sus dominios, y que violes a Riko. – La sonrisa demente que adorna sus labios le indica que lo dice totalmente en serio. – Haz que sufra, que llore, que le duela. Tráeme una prueba de le has arrebatado su pureza y se la entregaré al estúpido viejales demente. Si tenemos suerte, mandará matar a ese clan al completo y por fin podremos terminar con esto de una maldita vez... Parecen cucarachas, no se les puede matar...

–Como desees, mi princesa. – No termina de decirlo cuando ya no está en el cuarto.

–Justamente eso, lo que yo deseo. – Su pequeña sonrisa se extiende por todo su rostro.

No había nada mas placentero para la princesa que salirse con la suya... 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Por la fuerza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumpliendo su misión, Aomine entra en la propiedad de Seirin, aunque lo que hayará ahí será totalmente inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la brutalidad de una escena en concreto, me veo en la obligación de avisar de tal hecho. Solo para mentes adultas y totalmente justificada en la trama principal.
> 
> La sangre derramada
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla... 
> 
> Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.
> 
>  
> 
> Durante siglos, los dos clanes han vivido enfrentados, en una contienda que no parece tener fin. Las razones de la lucha se perdieron hace generaciones, pero aún así, siguen peleando y matándose entre ellos. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar, y se verán obligados a una última lucha que lo decidirá todo.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

La sangre derramada

 

Capítulo dos: Por la fuerza.

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Espera, es su labor.

 

El momento idóneo, ese instante justo en el que el amanecer irrumpe irrespetuoso devorando la noche, llenando con su luz la hermosa oscuridad que lo acoge.

 

Permanece quieto, tanto y tan bien, que parece un objeto inerte en el escenario.

 

Su respiración es sumamente lenta, pausada, hasta casi no ejercer movimiento lógico en su torso. Incluso sus párpados permanecen subidos, su vista fija, en la propiedad del clan rival.

 

Su misión es sencilla, aunque no placentera. Someter a esa chica no entra siquiera en la definición de acto necesario, pero no está en su labor discutir o poner en entredicho cualquier decisión de su princesa. Escucha, acata y obra, nunca cuestiones.

 

Un árbol al otro lado del terroso camino que rodea la propiedad principal es su base. Deposita la espada con sumo cuidado, y el resto de sus armas en un espacio plano entre dos ramas. Si se diera el improbable caso de que alguien lo atrapara durante su misión, no pensaba dar facilidades para su identificación, a nadie.

 

Aomine suspira, trata de calmarse un poco mas. No por que esté nervioso, es mas como una especie de ritual que precede a cualquier acto violento de su parte.

 

El guardia junto a la puerta se mueve, es el momento.

 

Pasa de una rama a la siguiente, rodea el camino y posa sus pies en lo alto del muro. Apenas si ha necesitado media docena de pasos, seguros y silenciosos.

 

Busca un lugar junto a una ventana, pequeña pero suficiente para acceder al interior, y comprueba que ninguno de sus pasos ha dejado rastro en el liso tejado que pisa.

 

El guardia que abandona la vigilancia bosteza, cansado. El que le sustituye le imita, aún adormilado. Ninguno de ellos nota su presencia, sonríe complacido.

 

Sus dedos encuentran un pequeño resquicio por el que desplazar uno de los paneles que separan dos habitaciones, y en un simpático movimiento se encuentra en el interior, sin dificultad alguna.

 

Agazapado en un rincón repasa mentalmente el mapeado de la propiedad con lentitud segura.

 

Tiene que descender dos plantas. Escucha murmullos, pasos de la servidumbre, igual de adormilada que el guardia por los largos pasillos.

 

Espera que la doncella despierte a Riko, y que la deje a solas para asearse. Eso le da una hora de intimidad con ella; demasiado tiempo para lo que tiene que hacerle.

 

Por un instante la idea de acabar con su vida se le hizo factible. La desechó de inmediato.

 

La princesa no quería eso, él lo sabía y no contravendría sus deseos por nada del mundo.

 

Dejar al clan Seirin sin su líder no serviría de nada, de eso estaba seguro. Su cadaver yacería aún caliente cuando otro de sus miembros ocuparía su lugar sin dudarlo.

 

Agradecía en cierto modo el liderazgo de Riko, eso tenía que admitirlo.

 

La chica se había limitado a disponer de sus efectivos para la defensa, y alguno que otro, para la recopilación de información y la mejora de su clan en todos los aspectos que podía imaginar.

 

Aunque era muy consciente de que cualquiera de ellos era un asesino de lo mas eficiente; en su cuerpo contaba con cicatrices de los encuentros devenidos en el pasado y sabía muy bien que era un error subestimarlos.

 

Aleja los pensamientos inútiles al llegar a su objetivo.

 

Tal y como ha predicho, la doncella llena la bañera para ella en el centro de su cuarto. Posa la mano en el techo, subido en una de las vigas travesañas que cruza la estancia, y desabrocha sus sandalias con la mano libre.

 

Espera, un poco mas, solo un poco.

 

La observa, no como objetivo ni no como mujer.

 

Sus curvas y líneas le resultan comunes, nada de la excepcionalidad de su princesa puede leerse en ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, carente de las redondeces y las carnes mas llenas de Satsuki.

 

Riko no solo es una princesa mas, es una guerrera como él mismo.

 

En ese descubrimiento se sorprende de sus pocas dotes para la alerta. Debería haber notado su presencia, pero no era así; o quizá si y solo estaba esperando que se mostrara para defenderse.

 

Confuso ladea la cabeza, escucha.

 

Algo en la escena ante sus ojos le dice que no es normal, no es lo que debería estar pasando.

 

La habitación está cerrada, iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas de aceite debidamente dispuestas en lugares estratégicos. Poca decoración, su ropa limpia a un lado, en el suelo de madera brillante.

El aroma de las flores llenando la estancia desde el vapor del agua de la bañera.

 

Y algo mas.

 

No lo ve, ni logra comprenderlo pero lo siente. Una sensación familiar, conocida.

 

Su cuerpo entra en un estado de alerta mas agudo, tensa los músculos de las pantorrillas dispuesto a bajar de un salto.

 

Las puertas cerradas, los paneles que separan el cuarto en dos, asegurados.

 

Una zona para la ropa, los kimonos de gala extendidos en soportes de madera para conservarlos debidamente, una banqueta a un lado... el armario abierto apenas una diminuta ranura.

 

Sus ojos buscan la nota discordante en el escenario.

 

Una prenda en el suelo, en la zona de la ropa. Parece una sábana, una tela blanca y amplia, arrugada por los extremos. No desentona, no llama la atención y al mismo tiempo es extraño, fuera de lugar.

 

Tras esa tela hay una estantería con numerosas telas, ordenadas de modo milimétrico unas sobre otras.

 

El armario copa su atención.

 

Como si fuera capaz de ver a través de la madera de la puerta ribeteada en blanco, concentra su mirada en la ranura abierta. Solo oscuridad se muestra, pero eso no hizo mas que avivar su curiosidad hasta el punto de moverse en el diminuto espacio que ocupa, alzado en la punta de sus pies descalzos

 

Riko se introduce en el agua, lentamente y pasa la mano por sus hombros cuidando de no mojarse el pelo. Sus pies asoman por el lado contrario, emite un suspiro sonoro y se coloca con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a relajarse.

 

Un pequeño salto le desplaza hasta su mismo nivel, aunque se cuida de caer lo mas cerca posible de la pared tras él.

 

Aomine espera, un poco mas.

 

Aunque sus ojos permanecen fijos en la castaña cabellera de la mujer, sus sentidos al completo están recorriendo el cuarto, sobre todo ese armario.

 

Y lo siente de nuevo. Esa sensación cotidiana, ese apretón en la boca del estómago que se siente al ver a alguien apreciado después de mucho tiempo.

 

Desvía la postura y avanza, pasos cortos, silentes, flotantes.

 

Nota en las plantas las vetas de la madera, las diferentes losetas lisas y barnizadas en cada uno de sus pasos. Avanza, despacio, atento a la mujer ignorante de su presencia.

 

Roza con la punta de los dedos la tela arrugada en el suelo. De cerca es consciente de que tiene ciertos rastros, amarillentos y acerados. Podría dedicarle cierto tiempo a investigar, pero no es lo que su atención precisa.

 

A escaso metro del hueco en la puerta lo nota de nuevo. Ahora puede escuchar una respiración, pesada, contenida, errática, que surge desde dentro.

 

No se cuestiona la razón por la que alguien, quien fuera, dormiría en el suelo, ni mucho menos por que se escondería dentro de un armario a no ser que fuera un mirón o alguien como él.

 

A lo primero convino que era mala suerte. Si esa mujer le descubría espiándola en su baño acabaría muy mal; y el armario no era un buen escondite.

 

De nuevo el hilo de sus pensamientos se deshace. En la infinita oscuridad del pequeño cubículo le muestra con precisión una mano, pequeña y vendada a la que le faltan dos dedos.

 

El aroma a medicamentos y bebedizos curativos le llega por encima de la dulzura del perfume que llena el agua de la bañera; y mas curioso que nunca se asoma despacio.

 

Un cuerpo, pequeño, encogido en si mismo, tembloroso y deforme por las vendas.

 

Parece un niño de espaldas, su frente posada en la parte de atrás del armario, abrazado a su propia cintura, piernas dobladas hasta que su barbilla tocaba lo mas alto de las rodillas.

 

En ningún momento se cuestiona por qué razón un niño está ahí, y menos en esas condiciones. En su afán por no hacer ruido usa su propia mano para intentar moverle, lo justo y necesario como para adivinar su identidad.

 

No llega a tocarle, se mueve solo.

 

Un giro pequeño, diminuto, y unos ojos azules mirándole aterrados.

 

Sus miradas conectaron durante varios latidos. Miles de preguntas en el moreno, terror visceral en el mas pequeño. Aomine niega, un leve movimiento de cabeza y el muchacho recupera su postura anterior, mas encogido y prieto que al inicio.

 

Deshace sus pasos hasta la pared, y se ayuda con maestría de la juntura entre dos tablas para subir de nuevo, recuperar sus sandalias y quedarse ahí, pensando que hacer.

 

Tiene todo el día para cumplir su misión, sabe que podrá entrar y salir de esa propiedad sin ser visto cuando se le antoje, pero quiere saber.

 

Volverá, cuando tenga sus respuestas.

 

Desplaza el panel del techumbre para acceder a la planta superior desde el hueco falso entre pisos y lo deja tal y como estaba sin ruido alguno.

 

Riko suspira, aliviada.

 

Su mano surge del agua, ya fría, y deja caer el kunai que rebota un par de veces en la madera antes de detenerse.

 

Mira al armario y luego a la puerta que da al exterior.

 

– Dejad que se marche. –Murmura en tono claro y no necesita repetirlo; los pasos al otro lado le indican que su orden ha sido escuchada a la perfección.

 

Sale del agua, abandona el receptáculo en un solo paso, toma una de las prendas entre los dedos, y la posa en sus hombros.

 

Sus pasos marcan un húmedo camino hasta el armario, se agacha, abre despacio, tratando de que no asustar a su habitante mas reciente.

 

Acomoda la prenda sobre su piel, cubriendo las intimidades de su carne para no dejarlas expuestas, aunque se guarda de no hacer movimientos excesivamente bruscos con la finalidad de que el muchacho no se sienta amenazado.

 

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? –La dulzura con la que habla hace al chico mirarla por encima de su propio hombro, aunque no hace gesto alguno para salir de su cómodo refugio. – Soy Riko... ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – No obtiene respuesta alguna; tampoco la espera. –Aquí estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño. – Los ojos azules se enfocan en ella pero no hay expresión alguna en la parte de su rostro que está libre de vendaje. – Pediré que traigan algo de comida, para cuando estés hambriento.

 

El herido recupera su anterior postura, encogido, casi camuflado con el contenido del interior del armario. Riko busca una manta, suave y limpia y la coloca sobre su cuerpo tembloroso. Atenta a su respiración ve como se calma, la vibración cesa, y una calma expresión se posa sobre su maltrecho cuerpo al quedar dormido.

 

Decide dejarle ahí, caliente y a salvo; necesita vestirse y hacer unas cuantas gestiones.

 

…..

 

El cuarto está en silencio, no se ha movido ni un poco y eso la pondría nerviosa si no fuera quien es. Nadie es capaz de dormir así, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento inconsciente salvo respirar. Sea quien sea ese muchacho, está claro que ha sido severamente entrenado, y de un modo muy exitoso a tenor de los resultados.

 

Abre la puerta que da al patio y se sienta en el pequeño atrio, no sin antes asegurarse de su invitado queda oculto a ojos de cualquier curioso.

 

Izuki aparece, una misiva entre sus dedos.

 

–Seguí su rastro hasta el otro lado del río. –extiende un mapa en sus muslos, su ropa cubierta de arena y suciedad. - Aquí hay una fosa común, una docena de cuerpos.. o lo que queda de ellos. Siento no poder decir nada mas, no he encontrado nada que sirva para identificarlo, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros. – Se encoge de hombros en un gesto mas cansado que resignado. Hunde su mano en la amplia manga del yukata verde aceituna que viste y le tiende un pequeño pergamino sellado. –Un mensajero traía esto, debes responderle de inmediato, espera en el exterior.

 

Riko reconoce el sello del emperador en la lacra que lo cierra y lo abre, extrañada.

 

El mensaje es claro y conciso. Debe contraer matrimonio de inmediato, con un varón del clan Too y alumbrar un heredero en un año. El resto de razones que se muestran en el documento las comprende, aunque no las comparta.

 

No precisa de pensarlo mucho, la decisión es clara. Aunque la idea de que una misiva similar haya ido a parar al clan contrario pasa rauda por su mente, no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias que ese mandato puede traerles; es consciente de que no tendrar que obligar a ninguno de sus hombres a cumplirla, habrá voluntarios.

 

Y mas si la vida de todos ellos está en juego.

 

 

…...............

 

Aseada, perfumada y vestida de gala, Momoi es agasajada por media docena de sirvientes; todos hombres por supuesto.

 

Ninguna mujer tiene permitido acercarse a ella y mucho menos tocarla.

 

No se siente bien, tiene una sensación de incertidumbre que le devora por dentro sin remedio.

 

Aomine está tardando, mucho.

 

El estúpido se está tomando mucho tiempo para algo tan insignificante como esa zorra estirada sin atributo alguno, lo que está haciendo que la princesa se inquiete por momentos.

 

Por fin nota su presencia en los límites del clan.

 

Está ávida por conocer cada nimio detalle de su mandado. Todo.

 

– Fuera. –Sacude la mano en el aire, quiere a todo el mundo fuera de su vista de inmediato. –Rápido, os quiero fuera de aquí. ¡¡Ya!!

 

Sus pasos recorren la amplia estancia aterida de adornos, va rápido.

 

Hace meses que sus ojos no disfrutan de la visión de los regalos que lo inundan todo, no le importa ni un poco.

 

Momoi aprende desde muy joven a mirar por si misma y hacer cualquier cosa que esté en su mano para salirse con la suya; aunque eso implique tomar parte en actos irracionales de todo tipo.

 

Nadie le dirá jamás que hacer ni cuando.

 

Ella es la princesa y el resto solo existen para cumplir sus mandados.

 

Aomine aparece ante ella sin que se de cuenta, o quizá ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo y no le ha notado.

 

Ocurre con mucha frecuencia tratándose de él, es una de sus irritantes habilidades.

 

– ¿Y bien? –Sus brazos se cruzan bajo el pecho, un gesto de impaciencia. Golpea el suelo con la punta del pie, en un segundero infinito que avanza en velocidad según su paciencia se va esfumando.

 

–¿Porqué él?. – Parado frente a ella solo emite esas dos palabras, no hace gesto alguno, ni movimiento mas allá de sus labios.

 

–¿Has cumplido lo que te ordené?. –Le molesta que Aomine aparezca así, sin mostrarle el respeto que merece.

 

El hombre la mira, serio. Su caótica mente se ordena en ese punto, en ese bufido femenino que le indica que la princesa no va a responder a su pregunta; de hecho ni siquiera le importa.

 

Momoi le abofetea con fuerza. Lanza su mano abierta como un látigo contra su rostro y la recibe sin inmutarse, de hecho ni parpadea.

 

Una segunda vez, una tercera.

 

Aomine aprieta la mandíbula, con fuerza.

 

Al cuarto intento intercepta su muñeca antes de que llegue a tocarle. Tira de ella hacia él y la empuja al suelo.

 

Momoi cae de rodillas, con la mano a su espalda, aferrada por esos dedos fuertes que no tienen intención alguna de liberarla de ningún modo.

 

Aomine cae con ella, de rodillas a su espalda, controlando el equilibrio de los dos con una sola de sus manos.

 

Rebusca bajo las capas de tela suave y vistosa de sus kimonos superpuestos y arranca, de un solo tirón, la fina tela de algodón que cubre su intimidad.

 

Momoi se retuerce, trata de quitarle de encima, de entender que ocurre. Aomine siempre ha sido su mas fiel soldado, nunca le llevó la contraria ni cuestionó su mandato.

 

Entre sus dedos forma una bola con la prenda, y la mete en su boca a la fuerza. Aplasta su cara contra el tatami y levanta los kimonos con la mano libre, dejándola expuesta y a su merced sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse o de pedir ayuda.

 

Va quitando una a una las armas escondidas entre los pliegues y costuras de su ropa.

 

Fuera del cuarto, escuchan los pasos, voces y movimientos del resto de habitantes, aunque ninguno de ellos accederá a esa habitación, al menos hasta que ella lo ordene.

 

Y ha ordenado que les dejen a solas.

Mala decisión.

 

Cada vez que intenta levantarse él ejerce mas fuerza y la devuelve de nuevo a la postura inicial. La pregunta que el hombre le ha hecho se pierde en lo profundo de su memoria, lejos del entendimiento y la razón.

 

Incluso en esa postura, parece decidir algo de vital transcendencia. Comprende que si lleva a cabo su acto, los condenará a todos a una muerte segura.

 

La certeza de que su vida y la de todos los que conoce, depende de un minúsculo e insignificante trozo de piel le enerva todavía mas.

 

No puede hacer eso, pero quiere que ella lo sienta, que sufra en sus propias carnes las consecuencias de sus caprichos. Quiere que la princesa sienta lo que habría sentido Riko si él llega a cumplir con su mandato.

 

Verla así no le incita de ningún modo, así que tiene que proporcionarse estimulación adicional para cumplir su cometido.

 

Cuando trata de escapar nuevamente, la penetra desde atrás, en un único y brutal movimiento.

 

Momoi nota el dolor por todo el cuerpo, no solo en rostro contra el suelo, ni en su muñeca atrapada entre esos dedos con fuerza, ni en su trasero violentado de ese modo tan súbito. Es un dolor que va mas allá de lo meramente físico. No por que la esté violando... si no por que es él, es Aomine quien lo hace.

 

La brutalidad del acto en sí deja su mente en blanco. Su cuerpo lucha inútilmente contra la agresión, tensando sus músculos internos y haciendo mas doloroso el vaivén en sus entrañas.

 

Si le resulta placentero o agradable no puede saberlo, solo empuja una y otra vez entre gruñidos silenciosos, cada vez mas fuerte, mas brutal, mas sádico y desproporcionado.

 

Usa el peso de su cuerpo para tenerla bajo él, se agarra a su pelo para mantenerla quieta, y se asegura una docena de veces de que la tela que hacía de ropa interior permanece en su boca, que acalla cualquiera de sus intentos por emitir sonido mas allá de los gemidos propios del acto.

 

Su orgullo impide que se rinda, aunque sabe muy certeramente que no acabará hasta que él quiera que acabe.

 

Sale de ella igual que entra, súbitamente y de un tirón.

 

Momoi queda tendida de costado unos segundos que se le hacen eternos.

Aomine agarra su cabello en un puño, la acerca a su rostro tirando con fuerza, repite la pregunta aunque esta vez está claro que no desea la respuesta.

 

– ¿Porqué él?. – Tira de la prenda que acallaba sus palabras y la utiliza para limpiar el rastro del ataque en un solo movimiento brusco.

 

– Nos matarán... por tu culpa. – Momoi se recompone mas por puro orgullo que por convicción. –Haré que te maten, yo misma empuñaré el arma que..

 

– No he tomado tu virtud. –la última palabra la escupe con odio mas que decirla. – No condenaría al clan por esa tontería.

 

La princesa le mira incrédula. El dolor que siente es general, no puede localizarlo en un lugar concreto de su cuerpo, pero si eso es cierto, es hasta enternecedor.

 

Aomine guía su mano entre sus piernas, al lugar por el que mana la sangre de la intrusión mezclada con su semilla.

 

Es cierto.

 

– Ordenaré que te ejecuten. – Orgullosa se pone en pie, aunque se tambalea un par de veces antes de parecer del todo digna.

 

– No vas a hacer nada. – Frente a ella, coloca las solapas de sus kimonos con paciencia extrema. – … y seré yo quien decida con quien deberás contraer matrimonio.

 

Momoi no comprende que ocurre, aún así asiente dócil a su orden.

Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido le ha cambiado.

Aunque ahora mismo lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que necesita un baño, urgente.

 

Y por supuesto, descansar. Le duele el cuerpo entero.

Y hablar con Imayoshi, de inmediato.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar a este punto y espero y deseo que el relato siga siendo de tu total agrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría, pero no es así, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sempai y de sus miles de seguidores bla bla bla... 
> 
> Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono, para personas adultas o que hayan superado la pubertad con éxito... no me hago responsable de los traumas causados. Dicho queda.


End file.
